


【梅闪】逍遥法内03

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 5





	【梅闪】逍遥法内03

—吉尔伽美什，你承认你的罪行吗？  
—那我倒要问问是凭什么将我定罪。  
—法律，和人心，凭坐在这法庭上的每一个人的意愿。  
—不过都是杂种而已，一个杂种是杂种，一百万杂种也不会有区别，以杂种的意愿书写的法律，我不承认，不过是蛆虫们用来处决王者的工具罢了。  
—法庭是你大谈王道的地方吗？  
—难道是给你谈人道的地方吗？  
—巧舌如簧，吉尔伽美什。你的律师都已经放弃辩护了，你们输了，在这里同我争辩又有什么意义？  
—用这杂种做律师也是我的疏忽。  
—够了，本庭判决......  
—早知道他是这种人，不如当初就找那个拿钱办事的无良律师，钱更容易买到忠心。  
—肃静！吉尔伽美什！

“梅林！”他转头看着听审席上的秘书长，“去找梅林，我要上诉。”

梅林缩在沙发里，四肢几乎缠在大号抱枕上，他还没有从刚才的判决中走出来。西杜丽收起录音笔，从口袋里掏出一颗薄荷糖给他。  
“谢谢，”梅林摇头，“这是一审的录音，为什么现在给我？我已经败诉了。”  
“不是他做的。”  
“我知道。”  
西杜丽从公文包里翻出几份文件：“您不要太难过了，总裁很心疼您。”  
“这个世纪恶霸，”梅林紧紧抱住自己的抱枕，“不，宇宙恶霸！他会心疼我？他要是心疼我的话就不会......”  
女人将文件递过去，在空中停留许久，梅林不情不愿地接住，继续瘫倒在沙发里。  
“这不是公司绝密吗，”他把文件放回桌子上，“我不看。”  
“总裁很信任您。”  
“他才不会信任我，他用钱可以买到我，别人也可以。”  
“他有很多钱，”西杜丽从容地笑起来，“比别人都多。”  
梅林挑起眉毛，面前的人看起来很坦然，总裁被判死刑还这么镇定自若，吉尔伽美什到底教出了多么可怕的人啊。  
他坐起来，把抱枕放到旁边，先一口喝光咖啡然后开始看文件，越看眉头皱得越紧。  
西杜丽微微歪过头：“怎么了？”  
“说实话，”梅林撇了撇嘴，“我比较擅长刑事案件，你们公司这报表，我看不懂。”  
“原来您什么都没看出来啊。”  
他不要脸地承认了，人家就是对这方面不太擅长嘛。  
“公司的报表没有任何问题，”西杜丽从他手里把文件抽回来，“但是那位先生，声称我们有着巨大的财务漏洞，甚至涉及到军用资金和枪支买卖。”  
“你们有吗？”  
“完全没有，”她一直看着梅林的眼睛，“只是造谣而已，总裁根本没有把这当回事，但检察院和法院似乎当真了。”  
“他们要除掉吉尔伽美什。”  
“是的，总裁一个人几乎垄断这个地区的产业，有钱的人就有权，他心安理得地享受着他的权力，有些事情做得太任性了，他几乎可以无视法律和政府在这里为所欲为。上面拿他没有办法，但也早就看他不顺眼，他们会想要抓住这次机会告垮乌鲁克。”  
梅林舔了下嘴唇，刚才的咖啡让他有些口干舌燥：“任性就需要判死刑吗？”  
“那家人的事情呢？”  
“孩子的父亲有一个情妇，突然消失了，我们正在找。”  
“就是她啦，”梅林草率地下了结论，“把她找出来，就算不是她我也会让她认罪的。”  
西杜丽突然笑出来，律师疑惑地看了她一眼。  
“没什么，”女人耸着肩膀，她看起来比刚才更轻松了，“只是觉得，您和他还真是很像啊。”  
梅林重新抱住枕头，他还是需要安慰，今天他受了太大打击，总得抱点什么才安心。  
“既然是地方政府想要除掉他，那他不可能在地方法院打赢官司，所以他要我继续上诉，到最高法院推翻死刑判决，是这样吗？”  
“是的。”  
“您说的很对，”梅林抬起眼，面无表情地审视着眼前的人，“但我还有个问题。”  
“吉尔伽美什那天晚上在哪里，为什么会把这件事赖到他头上？”  
西杜丽合上公文包，她沉默地思考了一会，似乎在纠结该不该把这件事说出来。  
“他在那里，”她说，“乱说话的人要付出代价。但他去晚了一步，人已经死了。”

吉尔伽美什双手被手铐锁住，他身后没有跟警察，坐到梅林对面之后就目不转睛地看着他。  
这次见面居然约在食堂，梅林无法相信他在监狱里有多大的权利。  
“你吓坏我了，”律师用咖啡杯温暖着双手，“最起码告诉我一声啊。”  
“我知道，”吉尔伽美什向前趴在桌子上，手铐碰撞发出声响，“所以我把玻璃去掉了。本来想和你约在外面的咖啡厅，可是这里没人有权把我放出去。”  
梅林低下头，把脸埋进杯子里，像头在湖边喝水的小鹿。  
“监狱里都是你的人，”他说，“怪不得上面想除掉你。”  
吉尔伽美什笑起来，梅林的上唇沾着一圈奶沫，他打算多看一会再告诉这位笨蛋律师。  
“最高法院从没有推翻死刑判决的先例，”梅林傻乎乎地挂着嘴边白白的一层，“这次你一定要按照我说的做啊。”  
吉尔伽美什站起身，双手撑在桌子上，弯下腰凑到他面前。梅林愣愣地眨了眨眼，他们的睫毛几乎要贴在一起打架。  
“我会的。”  
梅林闭上眼，吉尔伽美什含住他的嘴唇，在上唇湿漉漉地吮吸一下之后便离开了。他意犹未尽地摸了摸自己嘴巴，那人已经离开座位打算回去了。

“吉尔伽美什，”他问道，“乱说话的人要付出什么代价？”

梅林向来是个不择手段的人，他不是很在意人类社会的规矩和条条框框，谈不上反社会，却有很重的游离感。  
法医室的钥匙是今天下午找罗马尼喝咖啡时顺下来的——只是顺手一摸就在了，算不上偷，很快就会还回去。他先顺着水管爬到二楼厕所，然后光明正大地从正门走进法医室。这里常年飘荡着尸体和福尔马林的气味，仿佛浸入墙壁里，再怎么通风也无法消失。  
太平间的门锁很好猜，罗马尼的工作室，密码是魔法梅莉的生日。可怜的医生，他不知道这位虚拟偶像甚至连生日都是虚拟的。  
梅林拿手电筒一排一排照过去，终于看到那家人的名字，小孩的尸体他不忍心看，只把父亲拉出来，因为是中毒而死，所以尸体看起来还算健全。  
他咬着手电筒，吉尔伽美什嘱托他戴手套真是很有先见之明。冷冻的尸体不那么容易撬开，梅林用力掰开他的嘴唇，用手电的光照向里面。

你啊——他轻轻摇着头笑起来——人都死了你都不肯放过，真是小气。

法医的报告里没有提到舌头的事，吉尔伽美什也不像是会把脏东西收藏起来观赏的类型，十有八九被他随手丢在垃圾桶里。检方从来不提这件事，因为不想暴露有两个人去过现场的事实。  
梅林走在街上，钥匙被他丢在警察局楼下的花坛边，这么显眼的位置应该不会找不到，只不过要耽误医生一些时间。  
割舌头和下毒是两个时间点，如果舌头是吉尔伽美什割的，那么最终致命的毒药就不可能是他下的，所以检方连这个信息都隐瞒了，将真正的杀人凶手包庇起来，所有的错都推到一个人身上。  
这么多假证，吉尔伽美什几乎可以告翻检察院——当然，要等他先无罪释放。  
证据已经不是问题，如果能抓到那个逃跑的情妇就再好不过，可他们所对抗的从来就不止是证据。  
“喂。”  
梅林转过身，那是几个喝醉酒的社会青年，其中一个拿酒瓶子指向他，其他人将他围住。深更半夜的街道上没有行人，他习惯性地抬头寻找，视野所见范围内没有监控摄像头，就算在这里出了人命也不一定能查出来。  
“你这混蛋......是那个给恶霸做辩护的......无良律师吧！”  
他转身就跑，那群人喝得烂醉，走直线都困难，要逃走也是很容易的一件事。

他们所对抗的从来就不止是证据，还有民意。

梅林慢慢停下来，后脑勺传来一阵剧痛，他倒在地上，眼前全是碎掉的玻璃片。

—你这人真是麻烦啊，吉尔伽美什，名声这么差，人人都想把你送上绞首架，居然还把我拉下来和你一起受罪。  
—律师你也不是什么好东西，在他们看来我们很般配呢。  
—真是的，自己去牢里躲起来，把我丢在外面为你冲锋陷阵，你也太信得过我了吧。  
—我们是一样的人，梅林。你可能会背叛委托人，背叛金钱，背叛所有的原则，你是个没有下限的男人，但你绝不可能背叛你所感知到的愉悦。这就是你一直往我这里跑的原因。  
—你选我也是因为愉悦吗？  
—你是个很有趣的人，我不在乎外面那群乌合之众在说些什么，他们是想绞死我还是烧死我都无所谓，我不想管。  
—我明白。  
—我只想和你互相取悦。  
—我也明白。

.


End file.
